The Deaths
Season 1 Winners: Joey Graceffa,Eva Gutowski And Oli White Season 2 Winners: Joey Graceffa,Tyler Oakley And Andrea Russet Season 3 Winners: Joey Graceffa,Matthew Patrick And Safiya Nygaarrd = Death 1 = The Elimination Table Death 1 ~ Shane Dawson Shane had a chance to live, his fellow house guests had to solve puzzles and get keys to the antidote which was locked in a cabinet. They managed to retrieve one antidote out of three, however he needed all three to survive. His fellow house guests failed to retrieve the other two on time. He dies, most likely due to asphyxiation. Cause of death: Food Poisoning Death 2 ~ Andrea Brooks The two people voted to go down to the basement is Andrea Brooks and Lele Pons. Andrea picks Justine and Lele picks Eva. They are faced against 3 puzzles. The first puzzle is to put 4 levers in a decoded way, either up or down in a specific pattern. The second puzzle is trying to unscrew a screw in a tube of iced water. The third and final puzzle is they have to re-wire a control panel. Lele and Eva win. Cause of death: Gas Chamber Death 3 ~ Justine Ezarik Justine was voted by the other house guests to be put in a casket and be buried alive. The reason was so they could retrieve an artifact. People turned on Justine because they thought she sabotaged Andrea and got her killed on purpose. They thought she was working with the evil spirits. Justine dies by being buried by the house guests. The only one who was against Justine's burial was Joey. Cause of death: Being buried alive/suffocation Death 4 ~ GloZell Green Joey and Lele were voted by the other house guests to do naughty things with mannequins. However, unlike previous deaths they didn't die,instead they had to write someone's name into a death journal and whoever's name they wrote would die. Lele wanted to kill Matt, but Joey decides to write GloZell's name in because he knew she was the only one who voted him in. GloZell dies in the living room in front of everyone who was waiting for Lele and Joey to finish the task. Cause of death: Choked on her own blood Death 5 ~ Sierra Furtado Sierra and Matt were voted by the other house guests to preform an exorcism. During the exorcism, Sierra had to continuously hold a possessed girl down and say a prayer while Matt had to figure the rest out. In the end,Matt put the rosary around Sierra's head and it killed her because he didn't read through the rest of the note's instructions. Once he read it,he realized he had a choice whether to put the rosary around his own head or Sierra's for a self sacrifice. Cause of death: Exorcism/Accidental Murder Death 6 ~ Matt Haag Matt and Timothy were voted by the house guests to do the next task which was to obtain a doll. They were put into a room with many dolls and two doll houses. They were tricked into drinking poison. To live and retrieve the doll, one of them would die. Their tasks was to read nursery rhymes and arrange the dolls in the dollhouse according to what the rhyme said. Whoever thought that they had it right should smack their book of rhymes on the table and another vial would appear. It would contain the antidote or more poison. Matt smacks his book down first and drinks the liquid in the vial. It was more poison. He smashed onto his dollhouse and died. Cause of death: Poison Death 7 ~ Timothy DeLaGhetto Timothy and Eva play a twisted game of Battleship and Russian roulette Timothy gets the first hit and puts the gun to his head,he's safe. Eva gets the second hit and puts the gun to her head,she's safe. Timothy gets the third hit and puts the gun to his head, he's dead. Cause of death: Russian Roulette Death 8 ~ Lele Pons Lele and Oli were voted into the death challenge. Just like her first time being voted in,Lele's life was in someone else's hands. Joey would try to save Lele and Eva would try to save Oli. They had to get 3 rings on metal rods within 30 minutes. Every time they missed,Lele or Oli would get shocked.Finally, Eva gets 3 rings before Joey. Lele was electrocuted to death. Cause of death: Electrocution by electric chair The Elimination Table Death 1 ~ Lauren Riihimaki Cause of death: Eaten alive by Vampires because the loss of the challenge Death 2 ~ Jesse Wellens Jesse was the second person to be killed off. He dies in episode 3 "Tangled Web". He and DeStorm strayed away from the group and found two women. The ladies brought them to the parlor where they were drinking and playing games then the ladies gave them a shot that made them fall asleep. While they're sleeping, the women give DeStorm and Jesse to Jorogumo; the Spider Lieutenant. She holds them captive and tells the group that she will exchange them for one female life. The group votes in Tana and Gabbie. As they're doing the challenges, they find a note that says "I would never kill another woman." Gabbie finishes first and returns to Jorogumo. She has to choose to save either Jesse or DeStorm. She chooses DeStorm. Gabbie, Tana and DeStorm return to the group as Jorogumo eats Jesse alive. Cause of death: Eaten Alive by Jorogumo Death 3 ~ DeStorm Power DeStorm was the third person to be killed off. DeStorm dies in episode 4 "A Nation Divided". Alex and DeStorm volunteer to do the next challenge. They have to swim in a pool to find the gem. They are scavenging on the bottom of the pool as the rest of the group is watching. Alex pops up above the water and says "I found it!" He shows Cash and is declared the winner. Alex walks over to the group and watches DeStorm get shot with a green energy arrow. Cause of death: Shot By The Dark Army Death 4 ~ Liza Koshy Liza was the fourth person to be killed off. Liza dies in episode 5 "The Gingerbread Woman". Liza and Tyler are voted into the Gingerbread Woman's challenge. Samson convinces them to cheat and help him kill the Gingerbread Woman. They do so by tricking her to go into her own oven. As she walks in, Samson shuts the door on her. Tyler and LIza return to the group only to be met by the Sorceress. The Sorceress says "One of you must die, that is the most important part," as a blue harpy walks out of the estate, grabs Liza, takes her back into the estate and chops her head off. Cause of death: Head chopped off by Blue Harpy Death 5 ~ Tana Mongeau Tana was the fifth person to be killed off. Tana dies in episode 6 "Endless Winter Night" Joey and Andrea go into the challenge to retrieve the Ice Witch's gem, they must walk the path of betrayal. They do the challenges and give the keys to the guardian and recieves a torch. The next step is to break one of their friend's stones and tell the guardian to kill them. They think long and hard on who they will betray. Andrea chooses Tana and smashes her stone on the ground. The guardian starts walking towards Tana with his sword up high. Tana walks backwards, confused saying "What did I do?" multiple times. The guardian reaches her and slices her stomach open, as Gabbie is confused and Tyler and Alex run over to her body. Cause of Death: Stomach Sliced by the Guardian Death 6 ~ Gabbie Hanna Gabbie is the sixth person to be killed off. She dies in episode 7 "Automation Love Story". Gabbie and Alex are voted into a challenge where one of them will die, due to getting their own heart ripped out so that Cedric's Automation Bride can live again. Alex is finishing the challenges faster than Gabbie but Gabbie looks over to Alex's side to solve one little step. Gabbie asks Alex for some help mutiple times and they get to the final step. Alex wins and Gabbie asks for another minute. He says "I'm sorry." and pulls the lever. A huge Promethean walks over to Gabbie, pushes her on the floor, stabs into her chest and pulls out her heart. Cause of death: Heart ripped out by a Promethean. Death 7 ~ Alison Alison is the seventh person to be killed off. She dies in episode 8 "Full Moon Slaughter". Andrea finishes the gauntlet last and fears for her life. Alison gets in front of the remaining guests to protect them. She gives Joey the gem and tells them to run. Alison attacks the werewolves and they attack her. She puts up as much of a fight as she can, but they get to her and starts tearing her apart. Cause of death: Devoured by Werewolves Death 8 ~ Alex Wassabi Alex dies in episode 9 "The Dark Dimension." Alex and Andrea's lives are at stake. Alex picks Joey as his partner and Andrea picks Tyler. They are smashing everything while the Guardian is waiting. Andrea finds the gem first. Alex and Joey are in shock. The man grabs Alex and pushes him on the ground as he screams for help. The man grabs his knife and stabs him in the chest, he slowly stops and lays down. The others run and gets The Crown of Oblivion. Cause of death: Stabbed in the chest.